


When the Time is Right

by chalantness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalantness/pseuds/chalantness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda charms Maria into orchestrating the Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Time is Right

**Author's Note:**

> Have some greatly exaggerated, extremely short, in-canon holiday fluff to compensate for how much working retail lately has sucked the life out of my holiday spirit. I still love the festivity of this time of year, but I am seriously hanging by a thread. Also, I just wanted to write Wanda being adorable. This is based on something happened to my friend.
> 
> I still don't know how to end things.

Wanda is the one to decide that they should decorate for the holidays, and in the same breath, she comments on the novelty of having Secret Santa amongst coworkers. (A strange thing to idealize, in Natasha's opinion, but then she remembers that the last time the twins must've had a decent holiday was about the same time the rest of them did, and then the girl's romance of the whole thing makes a little a more sense.) Steve meets Natasha's gaze across the table of the break room that they've all gathered to after a particularly grueling sparring session, lips pressed together in thinly disguised amusement. Wanda generally gets what she wants, but Natasha kind of wants to hear the speech she's prepared this time.

Then the girl lifts her eyes up from the hot chocolate she's stirring marshmallows into and _fuck_. They're so screwed.

(Natasha takes her shots at Pietro for never being able to say no to his little sister, but really, none of them are any better at it.)

"Sounds like a beautiful idea," Pietro chimes in, not even looking up as he polishes off his fifth Boston cream donut. Natasha wonders if the guy is actually paying attention to the conversation or if it's just his first reflex to go along with her every whim. It's probably both, actually.

"Well," Steve starts, and for a second, Natasha actually thinks that he might try to talk her out of this one. The guy prefers not to make a fuss over the holidays. But then Wanda turns her big, bright eyes on him, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips, and Sam chuckles because they all know there's no denying that face. "I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun."

Her smile widens. Natasha catches Steve's gaze again once she's started going off to Sam about preparations, one eyebrow raised, and mouths, _pushover_.

He grins.

... ...

Wanda charms Maria into orchestrating the Secret Santa (which happened over brunch the following Sunday, with a tilt of her head and flutter of her eyelashes as she reached across the table, squeezing her fingers over Maria's while Pepper chuckled into her mimosa).

But they're not referring to it as a Secret Santa, and they're exchanging gifts a few days before Christmas because Wanda wants everyone to be able to be included, and the list of participants that she hands off to Maria is an impressive size spanning across all of their departments. At first glance, Natasha could already tell that half of the people on this list don't even celebrate a particular holiday, but it's romantic, this idea that Wanda has of everyone celebrating the season together. And if anything, it's a good method to develop their team.

"It's actually rather ingenious," Maria admits as they're cutting out names into slips and shuffling them into a decorative box. They're doing it the old-fashioned way, with everyone picking out their own recipients, and Tony even volunteered to fund the catering for the party. "It's hard to feel like a Scrooge with her flitting about."

"That's part of the charm," Natasha agrees.

And, as if on cue, Wanda _waltzes_ into Maria's office with an armful of blueprints and Sam and Steve trailing behind her, deer antler headbands over their heads and serious expressions on their faces as they shuffle through the files in their hands.

Natasha doesn't try hiding her smirk as Steve settles into the chair beside her. "So, are you Dasher or Prancer?" she asks, and he just winks, tugging the antlers into place.

... ...

She draws Wanda's name. Of course she does.

It's not that Natasha's disappointed or anything, because she _lives_ with the girl. They share a bathroom in the mornings and a blanket when they watch Netflix and they dip into each other's closets more often than they probably should, but neither of them minds at this point. Natasha likes the girl, alright? So, no, she's not disappointed at getting her name.

It's just—what do you even _buy_ a girl who will literally be happy with whatever she gets, because she'll just be so appreciative of the sentiment?

Natasha has a few ideas, but none of them really seem fitting, especially when you consider that the girl is the reason behind this gift exchange. She's the reason behind the twinkling lights and tinsel hanging around the facility, and the constant supply of hot chocolate refills and marshmallows for their break room Keurig, and the carols they end up humming under their breaths whenever her voice floats down the hallways. She deserves something _special_ , something incredibly personal and the epitome of thanks on their behalf for her being the constant source of cheer for most of them, especially when they do what they do for a living, see the things they see. Natasha is half convinced to use this as an argument for all of them to be involved in getting her gift, and she knows that everyone would agree, but also? She wants to do this herself. She's always liked a good challenge, and Wanda deserves it.

"This just isn't my thing," Natasha admits with a huff, plopping onto the couch beside Steve.

He invited her over for dinner (which is just takeout from the Chinese place down the street, and a box of pastries from the bakery next door) as he always does whenever Pietro and Wanda are both away on assignments for the night. They live in the same building, and the three of them always have him over for dinner, too, so whatever. It's routine by now.

He's also insisted that they keep hushed about their recipients even to each other, which is a little ridiculous, if endearing. He's always been a sap.

"You're overthinking it," he says, earning a glare from Natasha, which he just brushes off as he dumps more noodles onto his plate. "It's supposed to be fun."

"You sound like Wanda," Natasha comments, poking at her half-eaten dumpling with her chopsticks. She wonders if it's too soon to dig in on the donuts. Not that Steve would try and stop her, but still. "It's just… I don't want to disappoint, is all."

"Natasha," he says in this soft voice he gets whenever he wants her to look at him, so she does, and she sort of stops breathing for a moment when she realizes how close they are. It's not unusual, the two of them sharing a space – sharing a blanket, even – but his face is _inches_ from hers and that'll always, always make her breath catch. He blinks, also surprised by their proximity, but doesn't lean away. They've been dancing around this, _them_ , for a while now. Tonight is no exception. "As long as it's from you, I'm sure they'll love it," he says.

The most frustrating part is that she knows he genuinely means this. It's sweet, but it's not exactly helping her situation.

And he must sense her thoughts in her expression, because his lips twitch in amusement. "Did you want me to brainstorm with you?" he offers.

"No," she sighs, closing her eyes and leaning into his side. He hums, shifting to get comfortable with her tucked under his arm. (Yeah, she realizes that their relationship stopped edging away from _platonic_ a while ago, but she likes that neither of them feels like they need to label things right now.) "It really should be from me," she says. She could fall asleep curled up against him like this. She has before, though only once, in a hotel across the ocean at the end of a long assignment. Maybe it's stupid, but it feels different here at home.

It feels _better_.

... ...

The apartment smells like cinnamon as soon as she gets the door opened, and she finds way too many people in her kitchen considering no one was even supposed to be home tonight. Pietro and Steve are in the corner of the living room, winding twinkling lights around a Christmas tree that's tall enough to graze the ceiling, while Sam and Wanda have their heads bent over a mass of candy and gingerbread atop the counter. Maria's in the kitchen, too, pouring eggnog into the mugs she's lined up on a tray, and Helen waves to Natasha from the couch, making her eyes go to the boxes of ornaments at her feet. Sam and Steve have their reindeer antlers on again, and so does Pietro, and the girls all have Santa hats.

"Um," she says.

"Nick cancelled our meeting in London, and Maria got Pietro back from Toronto on an earlier flight," Wanda says as explanation.

"So naturally, this means having everyone over for free labor," Natasha says.

Wanda grins. "Not true. They're getting dinner for all of their hard work. I was going to text you, but I thought you'd still be on the plane, and… well, you'd already said you didn't mind if we had a few decorations for the holidays." There's a bit of a pause, and at this, her smile fades ever so slightly. "Is it too much?"

Natasha lets out a laugh. "Hey, you can go _all out_ if you want. Just don't expect me to help with the clean-up." Wanda beams. "And I expect a piece of that."

She sets her bag down at the breakfast bar and takes the piece of gingerbread that Sam hands her, biting off the corner as she strolls over to the living room. There are even more ornaments than she thought, scattered across the floor in stacks by color, and it makes her laugh again. "Do we really need this many?" Natasha asks, nudging at a box with her boot.

"Well, Wanda insisted on getting the biggest tree we could find," Helen replies. The exasperation in her tone is undermined the smile on her lips.

"Miracle getting it onto the car," Pietro chimes in, hands on his hips as he tilts his head back, taking in the size of the thing. It's _massive_. Steve probably shouldered most of the weight.

"I'll bet," Natasha murmurs in agreement. Steve is sort of just smiling at her as she walks over, and she reaches out, tugging at the fabric of his sweater. His _ugly Christmas sweater_. She's already known that he owns it, because she'll seen it in his closet whenever she goes snooping for no real purpose, but she's had yet to see him in the thing until now. It's not surprising, but not any less frustrating, either, to learn that he can still look ridiculously good in something so unflattering. "It definitely suits you, gramps," she tells him. "I like it."

"Good, because we got you one, too," he replies with a bit of a smirk.

She literally takes a step back. " _No_. Hell no," she snaps, glaring, but his expression doesn't waver.

"Just give it up, Natasha," Sam calls from the kitchen. He's also in an ugly sweater under his apron, the sleeves pushes passed his elbows. Actually, they're _all_ in these sweaters – and the fact that Wanda had once again worked her magic and gotten _Maria_ to wear one is rather impressive. Natasha had noticed this when she first walked in.

She'd been hoping that it was a coincidence.

"We all have to _match_ , Natasha!" Wanda tells her, popping a gumdrop into her mouth. "If it makes you feel any better, I bought one for Nick, too."

"Now _that_ I'd love a picture of," Maria comments. She's walking over to the living room with her tray, offering it to Natasha as she passes, and Natasha gets a bit of a smirk on her lips as she takes a mug. If getting Maria in an ugly Christmas sweater was impressive, getting _Nick_ into one would be rather historic.

She feels a hand settle over the small of her back and she tilts her head, glancing up at Steve as he takes a gulp of his eggnog, then licks his lips. "I'd bet you look adorable in one."

"Steve," she says.

"It'll be fun," he interrupts, tilting those damn blue eyes at her. _Fuck_.

" _Fine_ ," she exhales, rolling her eyes at the squeal that Wanda lets out, but Steve just winks at her because he can see the smile on her lips.

... ...

Wanda smells like frosting when she curls up next to Natasha on the couch a few hours later, after everyone's left and Pietro's passed out in his room before them, the exhaustion of his long flight following his assignment finally hitting him. Natasha is by no means an affectionate person, but between Steve and Wanda constantly hugging her, pulling her into their space, she's gotten used to it. She knows that they're wearing everyone else down, too. Natasha has never known Maria to just hug people, but she seems to give a lot of those now.

"Steve really liked you in your sweater," Wanda says as the credits of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ roll on the TV. "He likes you in everything, though."

"You always say that," Natasha tells her with a bit of a laugh.

"And I always mean it," Wanda replies, getting this grin. "But it's fine. Eventually, you two will start listening to me."

Natasha turns to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "That sounds vaguely like a threat," she points out.

"Maybe it is," Wanda teases, flashing the red in her eyes for a moment. Natasha just laughs and shakes her head, though there was something behind that look in the girl's eyes, and Natasha's been around the girl long enough to know what that could mean.

... ...

The day they exchange gifts, everyone dresses up a little and gathers at the New Avengers facility, sip on champagne and snack on finger foods as music and chatter drift through the room. Wanda insisted on picking out Natasha's outfit, and doing her hair, which is why Natasha is standing in a shimmery white dress with her hair spilling from a cluster of curls at the nape of her neck. At first it felt a little much for what's basically an office party, but looking around the room, she can tell that this was everyone's excuse to dress up a little and enjoy themselves. It's definitely not as extravagant as any of the functions Tony invites them to for Stark Industries, but it's charming, festive, and she knows it's what they all wanted today.

When Maria announces that it's time to exchange gifts, Natasha pulls the little black box from her purse and then looks around the room for Wanda.

She's really not that hard to spot, not with the huge satin bow sitting at her hip, and Natasha walks over to where she's with Laura and Clint, leaning on her arms against the back of Clint's chair as she coos to Baby Nathaniel in his mom's lap, making him burst into giggles.

"Speaking of elves, here comes one now," Clint greets with a smirk once Natasha is close enough.

Natasha steps on his foot with her stiletto, winking at the yelp he lets out. Laura laughs and shakes her head.

"Come with me for a second?" Natasha asks Wanda, and the girl nods, slipping her hand into the bend of Natasha's elbow as she leads them to an empty spot against the wall. Wanda's already smiling, because yeah, it's not that hard to put the pieces together since they're supposed to be exchanging gifts now.

Natasha takes her hand, setting the little black box in her palm, and she feels a little swoop of nerves as she watches the girl untie the bow and lift the lid up.

"Oh," she says softly, carefully taking the silver bracelet out and turning it over in her hand.

"Here, let me," Natasha says. She takes it by the delicate chain, unclasping it, and Wanda holds up her wrist so Natasha can fasten it on with her other bracelets. "I did a little bit of digging for this one," she explains, smoothing her thumb over the line of numbers engraved onto it. "These are the coordinates to the house you and Pietro grew up in, in Sokovia," she tells Wanda, and the girl's eyes widen ever so slightly, lips parting in surprise. "It's amazing what our systems can recover when you have Tony Stark programming everything."

"Natasha," Wanda practically whispers, eyes glossing.

"No need to be dramatic," Natasha says with a shake of her head, and Wanda lets out a laugh, pulling her into a hug. She squeezes a little harder than usual, holds on a little longer than she normally would, and then finally pulls back, wiping at the corner of her eyes.

"Now I'm even more excited for you to get your gift," Wanda tells her.

Natasha furrows her eyebrows, though before she can ask what the girl is talking about, Wanda sets her hands on Natasha's shoulders and turns her around, nudging her forward as Steve is walking over to them. It's a crime, really, how good this man looks in a suit. Even though his candy canes and gingerbread men tie is ridiculous.

"Hi," he says, voice low as he comes to a stop in front of her.

She tries to glare, but her smile makes it a little hard to be convincing. "You," she says, shaking her head a little as she laughs. "That's not fair. You told Wanda you had me."

"After insisting we keep our mouths shut about who we got, I know. I'm a monster." He's grinning like the idiot he is – the idiot she loves – as he steps forward, sliding a hand over her hip. "Maybe this," he starts, pulling his left hand out his pocket, and then he opens his fist, and the twinkle her eye catches nearly makes her hold her breath, "will make up for it."

" _Steve_ ," she breathes, hating how she can barely get her voice out, but shit. There's a _ring_ in his hand. How did you expect her to react?

She's very much aware of the fact that they're now drawing attention, and very much of how this looks right now, him in a suit and her in white, and in the back of her mind, she'll have to remember to call Wanda out on her meddling. It was rather flawless this time. "A promise, if you will accept it," he tells her, holding the ring up between her fingers, and she sort of gets distracted by the way the thing catches the light. "No more waiting, nothing left unsaid between us. Natasha, I…" He looks between her eyes, smile widening, and there's no word that can describe the way he's gazing at her. "I should've told you a long time ago, because knowing that you know how I felt about you—it just doesn't compare to saying the words. I love you," he says, and Natasha swears the whole room its breath. "I couldn't have asked for a better partner, and I promise to stand by your side for the rest of our time together, in this life and the next."

She feels herself let out a breathy laugh, feels herself smile, and she swallows, hard. Everyone's staring, she knows. But right now, this moment is just them.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee or something?" she asks in a whisper, once she finally finds her voice.

He _smiles_ , his blue eyes brighter than she's ever seen, and he breathes out a laugh of his own. "I'm going to take that as a yes," he says.

She nods a little, and then says, "Yes," because she can't really help herself, and the room erupts into cheer. Beside them, Wanda _squeals_ , bouncing on the balls of her feet as Steve slips the ring onto her finger, and Natasha feels like her head is spinning, in the best way possible.

"Look up," he whispers, and she does, finding a cluster of mistletoe levitating above their heads. She doesn't have to look at Wanda to know the girl is smiling like crazy.

Natasha hooks her hand over the back of his neck, tugging him close. "If you're going to need some silly little plant every time you want to kiss me, we're going to have an issue," she tells him, and he's laughing as she slants her lips over hers. He tugs her close, tucks his fingers into her hair and cradles the back of her head as he kisses her so hard that everyone around them whistles and catcalls, and eventually Steve draws back, shaking his head a little as he presses his forehead to hers. "Not how I pictured our first kiss to go," she whispers.

"No," he agrees. But there's not an ounce of disappointment in his voice.

"Didn't picture you proposing before we had a first date, either," she adds, arching an eyebrow.

"It was a _promise_ , but one that I needed to make," he corrects. "I'm still working my way up to the proposal part." He grins. "I'm still working my way up to the date part, too."

"I hope you don't make this much of a spectacle when that rolls around," she tells him. He breathes out a laugh, presses a kiss to her cheek. "So, out of curiosity, why did Wanda need to be in on the secret?"

His lips tug into a bit of a smirk at this. "That's where this whole Secret Santa thing came from in the first place," he says, glancing over her shoulder, and Natasha follows his gaze until she meets Wanda's. The girl's smiling widely, waving her fingers that them, and Natasha recognizes that knowing sparkle in her eyes. "She said she saw this in a vision."

Natasha can't help but laugh.

 _Of course_.


End file.
